A Rendezvous With Fate
by Safiyyah
Summary: Light believes it was fate that led him to Lawliet. How does the story unfold? Through love, drama, humor and hate there shines something that is more than a friendship. Based off the movie Nana. LxLight.Other random pairings.Yaoi.Rated T might change


This story is based off the movie Nana (which is based of an anime/manga).

**I do not own Nana, Death Note, or The Gazette. **

**------------------------  
**

_The white lights flashed. The crowd went wild. The darkness was diminished and a spotlight dropped onto the stage. The music began.  
_

"_I swore I, at that time, will walk life that shines highest." The lead singer leaned into the microphone, stroking the words passionately._

"_There is no fear. It gets it over though there is a painful day too." He ran a hand through his own hair in distress, rocking the microphone stand back and forth with his free hand.  
_

"_Now let's go. The wing expands and goes to look for freedom and the glory. The world that extends to the place waits surely for you." _

_The overall performance was a huge hit. Once the performance ended, he walked out into the cold, snowy air with the woman guitarist by his side. He knew this was the last few moments he would spend with her for a long time. They sat on the frigid steps, and he pulled her matching ebony hair close to his warm neck, where she nestled in between the crevices. They stayed like that for moments upon end. He put his arm around her, and kissed her cheek softly._

"_Naomi." He spoke softly into her ear. "Why must you…" He asked, fading his words and curling his mouth downward._

_Naomi did not answer. She merely put her own arm around him and pulled him up. Together, their body heat warmed their broken hearts as they walked off into winter's night._

_-------------------------  
_

"_Hey Lawliet, do you remember the first time we met?" Light put his arm around Lawliet and pulled him close, __stroking the man's long ebony locks__. I'm the kind of person that believes in fate…this was just meant to be. You, personally, might take it as a joke though..."_

_-------------------------  
_

The train was crowded, and Light eyed the small car dubiously for an empty seat. He stumbled down the rows with his bulbous luggage, to see a guitar taking up a free seat. A man was curled up in the seat adjacent to it, his head against the window and looking down, listening to an mp3 player.

"Excuse me." Light said leaning inward. "Excuse me?" He said louder, tapping the man on the shoulder. The man stirred, and pulled out his earphones. He raised his fatigued eyes to meet Light's.

"Is anyone sitting he-"With the last word, the train stopped abruptly and Light toppled over onto the unsuspecting man's lap. Light scrambled up, a rosy color blooming in his cheeks.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that...."

"It's no problem." He had a deep, kind, and sarcastic tone to his voice. "Would you like to sit here?" He removed his guitar and brushed the seat clean.

"If you don't mind." Light said, bowing his head slightly.

He took a seat, and inconspicuously stared at the man, who was looking out the frosted window. His eyes were heavily underlined with ebony smudge and his hair was perfectly frazzled. His skin was like porcelain, and Light admired the graceful beauty of his face. He then eyed the guitar.

"Do you play guitar?" Light said, stupidly.

"Yes. I'm going to form a band in Tokyo..." The man spoke these words somberly.

"Wow, how awesome! That must be fun. I wish I could do something exciting like that with my life…"

"It's okay, I guess."

In interruption, Light's cell phone rang. He hastily picked it up. His neighbor turned and watched him place the cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Light! How are you, baby?" A jubilant woman's voice answered.

Light smiled. "I'm well, thanks. I just got on the train."

"Great! I am looking forward to seeing you! When will you arrive in Tokyo?"

"I'll call you when we are almost there, Misa."

"Sounds good! Have a safe trip. I love you." She made a kissing noise. It was very much audible.

"Love you too." Light simply said and hung up. He looked down at his phone and sighed.

"Is that your girlfriend?" The punk-looking man asked, smirking a bit. "I figured, since you were all lovey-dovey…"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"You're visiting her?" He twirled his headset around his finger.

"No!" He said defensively. "I mean…yes. Well, I saved money to come to Tokyo. I'm looking for a job. I haven't been very successful finding a good job where I live, so maybe Tokyo will have more options. She…my girlfriend…is still in school, studying acting." He looked down at his hands which were clasped in his lap. "I'm sorry, I talk too much..."

Soon, a woman's voice roared over the speaker. "Attention passengers. There is a delay due to heavy snowfall. We will arrive in Tokyo in approximately 2 hours. Please, bear with us."

"Oh shit." Light clasped his hands over his mouth. "That's a long time." There was silence.

The man laughed kindly. "Well, now that we have all this time, you can tell me more about yourself."

"Really? I can tell you about how Misa and I met! That's some crazy love story…"

"Hey, wait." Light looked at a tattoo on his neighbor's hand. The text was written in a staggering font, and red dripped off of it supposedly emanating blood. "Your name is Ro…raito?" Light read the name slowly.

"Yes?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Raito. Wow, it's quite similar!" Light smiled widely and stared at Lawliet.

"Oh, how interesting." Lawliet, rolling his eyes, looked down at his hand and then back at Light.

The remainder of the train ride consisted of Light talking about himself, and Lawliet giving his two cents every so often. The two strangers conversed as if they were old friends. Once the train arrived at its destination, Lawliet strapped his guitar to his back and Light grabbed his two bags of luggage. They exited side by side.

A blond woman, adorned in black Lolita-styled garb, stood anxiously outside the train door. She was bouncing up and down in fits.

"Light!" Her voice echoed the terminal and she ran into Light's open arms.

"Misa. I missed you. That was way too long a trip…" Light cooed and played with her pigtails.

"I met a really great person on the train." Light let go of Misa and turned around to call Lawliet over, but he had disappeared. The crowded train terminal lacked the mysterious stranger, and Light's face became grim because of this. He just accepted the disappearance, thinking no more of it. Misa led him out into the car, and they were off.

---------

AN:

Song that Lawliet sang: Silly God Disco by The Gazette.

Review, please. ;]


End file.
